


Empathic Synesthesia

by Kurama_Akiyama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: IDK yall just go with it, Luke Skywalker has synesthesia, Luke Skywalker is an empath, Not How the Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurama_Akiyama/pseuds/Kurama_Akiyama
Summary: Luke has synethesia around emotions instead of senses. Just some lore for my AU.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

#  Love

Love is slimy and sticky and cloying. It sticks to Luke’s skin and he can’t wash it off. It’s like honey, and when it’s too strong it smells like it covers rotting fruit. Love is overpowering and people never seem to let it go. Every now and then he gets a whiff of honey or the feeling of water rolling down his arms and he likes to imagine that it’s also love, but a gentle pure kind of love, one where the people aren’t afraid to let go


	2. Chapter 2

#  Grief

Grief crunches between Luke's teeth, gritty and tasting like earth. The new grief is large and chunky, cutting into the inside of his mouth. The older grief is smaller, little particulates that he can almost feel moving around his body. The old grief is too easy to pass around, one person gives it to someone else and it ends up spreading, little pinpricks in their brains that show up as a surprise.


End file.
